Kevon Winters
|job=Former college student |path=Serial Killer Angel of Death Poisoner Abductor "House Cleaner" Arsonist |signature=Two distinct signatures: *Wearing a Venetian mask during crimes *Post-mortem throat slashing and burning |mo=Ketamine poisoning Stabbing Arson using alcohol |victims=13 killed 5 attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Myles Bullock |appearance="Miasma" |last=}} Kevon Winters is a "house cleaner"-type serial killer, one-time abductor, and angel of death and poisoner-turned-arsonist who appears in the Season Thirteen episode "Miasma". Background In 2008, Kevon's mother, Tanesa, had become ill after being exposed to black mold while living in an apartment building that had never been cleaned or vented following the flooding caused by Hurricane Katrina. Tanesa, along with several other tenants living in the apartment building sued its owner, Walter Trudeau, for negligence and bodily harm, but were ignored by both him and the insurance companies. Sometime after this, the apartment building was torn down and turned into a coffee shop. His mother's illness inspired Kevon to become a doctor, which his mother believed he could be. As he reached adulthood, he lived in Houston, Texas. He developed mysophobia and attended Patterson Community College, with Pre-Med as his undergraduate major. He later dropped out of college and owed thousands of dollars in tuition fees. On January 10, 2018, no longer able to watch his mother suffer, he decided to kill her using ketamine. Six days later, he found her body in their home. The M.E. reported her death as due to natural causes. A day after killing his mother, he decided to find other people who were sick like Tanesa and mercifully kill them in the same manner as he killed his mother. During the three weeks leading up to the events of the episode, he killed ten more people and dumped their bodies in a crypt. Miasma Kevon, in his Venetian bird mask, is first seen carrying a chicken and beginning to cut his latest victim, Jeremy Paulson, as he drains his blood into a bucket below. He later stashes the body into another crypt, but not as secluded as the first one. Later, Kevon watches Carl Kevork, who is showing signs of sickness, at a bus stop. Kevon pulls up in front of Carl in his van. Carl stands up and tells Kevon he can't park here. However, Kevon gestures to the side door, and when Carl opens it, he is pulled in. Kevon then injects him with ketamine in an attempt to kill him and drives away. Kevon, at his garage, tries to strap him to a table, but Carl, having survived the poisoning, wakes up and attacks Kevon. A struggle ensues, which leads to Carl grabbing a heavy pan and knocking Kevon out with it. Carl takes Kevon's keys and escapes outside, stealing his van and driving away. He drives out of the alley and onto the streets, but disoriented by the drugs, Carl crashes resulting in him suffering minor injuries. The BAU later deduce where Carl escaped from, finding Kevon's garage. They also determine his motive for killing. With his secret crypt and van gone, Kevon spirals out of control. Kevon frantically washes his arms in a sink, reliving a memory when a doctor diagnosed his mother and him telling his mother he will become a doctor to help her. He tells himself in the mirror that the doctors never did anything to help his mother. While out walking, Kevon stumbles upon a woman leaving a clinic, coughing as she pushes a stroller. Angered, he bursts into Dr. Emily Hicks' clinic and confronts her, accusing her of not helping the woman and letting her leave "contaminated". Dr. Hicks tries to calm him down by saying she gave her medicine, but Kevon continues his verbal attack and yells that doctors don't help, that they didn't help his mother. Seeing a pair of scissors on a table, she lunges for them to protect herself, but Kevon beats her to it. She is forced to the ground, screaming as he douses her in alcohol and sets her on fire, finally killing her by stabbing in the back of her neck with the scissors. At Walter Trudeau's bar, while Rossi and JJ question Walter about his former building's damage and the aftermath, they witness through the shades of a window Kevon spreading gasoline around the establishment. An employee named Ramon confronts him and asks what he's doing, but Kevon grabs him and holds a lighter to his face, telling Trudeau to come out. JJ decides to come down to try and calm him down as Trudeau stays in his office upstairs and Rossi goes through a backdoor down the fire escape, calling Garcia to get more info on Kevon's mother. In the bar, JJ tries to reason with him by saying her husband's father also died during Katrina, but Kevon angrily claims she didn't die in Katrina - she died because of the negligence of Trudeau, the doctors, and the insurance companies. She tells him he should let Ramon go, which Kevon does as Trudeau comes down the stairs, saying the death of his mother was a tragedy. Rossi, appearing behind him, tells him that Trudeau didn't kill his mother - the coroner report says she died in her sleep, but there is more to the story. Rossi claims that Kevon gave her a lethal dose of ketamine. Kevon confesses, saying he couldn't let her suffer anymore. JJ, taking advantage of his distraught position, quickly grabs his arm and subdues him as Rossi handcuffs and leads him away, with Kevon crying over both his mother and his foiled attempt on Trudeau's life. Modus Operandi Kevon initially targeted people of various ages, races, genders, and financial situations whom he saw experiencing symptoms of a cold or illness. He would drive next to them in his van, pull them inside of it, and inject them with a lethal dosage of ketamine. When he killed his victims, he wore long black gloves and a Venetian bird mask, the same kind of mask worn by plague doctors in the 17th century. He took his victims' bodies to a garage where they would be placed on a medical bed and hold a dead chicken over their bodies, a practice that had been done by medieval medical practitioners who believed it would absorb the person's illness. He then slit their throats with a knife and would place a dish under their necks to collect the blood. He then poured rubbing alcohol over their bodies and set them on fire with a lighter. The bodies of his second to twelfth victims would be placed in crypts afterward. After disposing of his victims' bodies, he would clean his van of any bacteria that the victims might have left while inside of it to avoid becoming sick. In the case of Doctor Emily Hicks, he poured alcohol on her, lit her on fire using the same lighter and then killed her by stabbing her with scissors from her clinic. When he killed his mother, he used ketamine-like later victims. Profile The unsub sees himself as a modern day plague doctor, based on him wearing a Venetian mask during crimes, the burning of the bodies, and the burial ground of the latest victim. He is an Angel of Death who is trying to stop the spread of disease by sick people. The unsub wants to eradicate not just the sick, but the sickness within them. This fixation on these ancient medical practices speaks to a very specific kind of stressor and it indicates a distrust in modern medicine. He or a loved one may have suffered a loss brought on by illness or disease or he may blame modern medicine for failing to save a loved one. The unsub was living on the fringes of society. His van was not just his means of transport, it was his whole life. and now that he has lost it, there is no telling what he will do next. Known Victims *2018: **January 10: Tanesa Winters **January 11: Hunter Dillon **January 13: Gil Reznik **January 14: Jason Chamers **January 16: Tyler Roberts **January 17-31: ***Heather Pineda ***Lindsay Montoya ***Gary Keulchy ***Sonequa Fox ***Unnamed victim ***Daniel Rikers **January 31: Jeremy Paulson **February 1: Carl Kevork **February 2: ***Doctor Emily Hicks ***The standoff at Trudeau's bar: ****Walter Trudeau ****Ramon ****Jennifer Jareau ****David Rossi Notes *Kevon is similar to Chad Mills ("The Fallen") - Both were "house-cleaner"-type serial killers who were motivated by the need to stop the spread illness, killed their victims by poisoning or stabbing them, and burned their victims' bodies post-mortem. Both also attempted suicide by setting themselves on fire (although only Chad was successful). Coincidentally, Chad's birthday was the same day that Kevon killed his mother. *Aspects of Kevon's M.O. seems to be based off other unsubs: **Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank") injected ketamine into his victims (although he did it to incapacitate them). **Ervin Robles ("Children of the Dark") and Sara McLean ("Unforgettable") injected poisons into their victims' bodies. **Gina King ("The Performer") drained her victims of their blood post-mortem **Hollis Walker ("Corazón") also used rituals to commit his crimes. **Peter Folkmore ("Scream") slashed his victims' throats post-mortem. **The Outlaw Bikers ("Outlaw") burned the bodies of their victims post-mortem **James Heathridge ("Heathridge Manor") put the body of his first victim in a cemetery. *Kevon Winters is the tenth of only eleven serial killers in the show's history to have killed at least a dozen victims, yet not be a prolific killer because the span of their crimes was less than three years. The others are: **Season One ***Pablo Vargas ("Machismo") - A serial rapist and abductor-turned-serial killer who killed at least 13 victims within a two-year span. **Season Two ***Charles Holcombe ("Legacy") - A "house cleaner"-type serial killer who killed at least 64 victims within at least a year. **Season Three ***Stanley Howard ("Scared to Death") - A serial killer who killed 17 victims within a two-year span. ***Jonny McHale ("True Night") - A serial-turned-spree killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time abductor, and vigilante who killed 14 victims within a 16-day span. **Season Four ***Armando Salinas ("Catching Out") - A serial-turned-spree killer, robber, and one-time cop killer who killed 14 victims within a 32-day span. ***Eric Olson ("Zoe's Reprise") - A serial killer, copycat, and budding serial rapist-turned-spree killer who killed 12 victims in an almost two-month span. **Season Six ***James Thomas ("Compromising Positions") - A serial-turned-spree killer and one-time mass murderer who killed 15 victims in at least two weeks. **Season Seven ***Trevor Mills ("A Thin Line") - A serial killer, family annihilator, and abductor-turned-spree killer and attempted assassin who killed 17 victims within an eight-day span. **Season Eight ***Larry Feretich ("Brothers Hotchner") - A poisoner, serial-turned-spree killer, and one-time mass murderer who killed 15 victims within a 29-day span. **Season Thirteen ***Mark Henshaw ("All You Can Eat") - A poisoner, stalker, and serial killer-turned-mass murderer who killed 12 victims in a three-day span. Appearances *Season Thirteen **"Miasma" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Angels of Death Category:House Cleaners Category:Matricidal Killers Category:Poisoners Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Devolving Killers Category:Arsonists Category:Abductors Category:Hostage Takers